Darkness Of My Past
by astral-angel
Summary: Some memories should be forgotten...Part 2 up! Characters: Lita, Jericho, Edge, Christian, Hardy Boyz, Molly, Trish, Lillian, Rhyno, RVD and others...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Darkness Of My Past

**Author:** Mauzi

**E-mail:** WWE

**Pairings: **Lita/Edge, Jericho/Stacy, Christian/Trish, Lillian/RVD, Molly/Rhyno

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters you recognize belong to me.

**Distribution:** Cristal, others ask first

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** 'Round InVasion

**Notes: **I will be changing events, matches, etc. as I didn't watch wrestling back then, so if you read something that didn't happen, it's because of that. Plus, I'm having some of the WWF wrestlers defecting to the Alliance simply because it works

**Prologue**

She whimpered in pain and fear, rocking back and forth. Blood trickled from her lip, a bruise forming on her cheekbone. The tattered remains of her clothes lay in a heap around her.

"Never tell…never gonna tell…" The words were repeated over and over, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly the little girl panicked – mommy would be home soon…she had to be cleaned up before then…mommy didn't want to see the blood on her…

A shadow loomed over her, and she bit back a scream. Even at the age of seven, she knew that screaming just made it worse.

"Never tell…never gonna tell…" The words echoed in her mind as she tried to ignore the hands roaming over her body.

She shot up in bed, her fist coming up to block her choked sobs. Silent tears ran unchecked down her face as she huddled in a corner of the bed, burrowing under blankets. She began rocking back and forth, unheeding of the terrible pain in her ribs and stomach.

"Never tell…never gonna tell…" The words left her mouth unbidden, and broke the heavy silence cloaking the room.

Still, in the spare bed in the hotel room, Jeff Hardy slept, blissfully unaware of the torment his best friend was going through.


	2. Part 1

Darkness Of My Past WWE 

**Disc: **You know the drill – I only own the idea, not the characters. 

**Rating: **R

**Notes: **Set during the WCW/ECW invasion. I will be changing events, matches, etc. as I didn't watch wrestling back then, so if you read something that didn't happen, it's because of that. Plus, I'm having some of the WWF wrestlers defecting to the Alliance simply because it works. 

**Pairings: **Lita/Edge, Jericho/Stacy, Christian/Trish, Lillian/RVD, Molly/Rhyno

Part 1 

Lita rubbed her eyes, a weary expression on her face. Casting a glance around he semi-crowded locker room, she forced a small smile onto her face when she noticed Trish looking at her, the blonde seemingly worried. Well, actually, the smile wasn't that forced. The idea that Trish Stratus would actually give a damn about Lita would bring a smile to anyone's face. Things had changed though, Lita reminded herself. Ever since the Alliance had shown up, everything had changed. Lita frowned, thoughts of her past in ECW not far from her mind. She bowed her head, bending to tie a knot in her shoelaces and in doing so, completely missed the concerned look that Chris Jericho and Matt shared over her head. 

"Lita?" Lita's head jerked up, and Lillian frowned, disturbed by the quick flash of fear that had appeared in the redhead's hazel eyes. Lita smiled at the blonde ring announcer, while inwardly berating herself for letting her guard down. 

"Are you okay?" Lillian's voice was low enough that only Lita, Jericho and Matt heard, and while both men kept talking, each kept an ear on the conversation between the two women. 

"I'm fine Lil…" Lita said, and then mentally cursed when she let out a yawn. At Lillian's raised eyebrow, she smiled sheepishly. "Just a little tired, that's all…" Lillian nodded, seemingly appeased by the redheads answer and turned to look at Molly, who was quietly talking with Jeff.

"I'm going to see how Molly's doing…" The blonde said softly, and Lita frowned, angry at herself. She'd been so caught up in those damn dreams and trying to avoid telling anyone about them that she hadn't had anytime to think about Molly. Lita swore under her breath, wanting to kill Spike Dudley for what he'd put his girlfriend through. Lita couldn't believe that he had defected and expected Molly to go with him. She bent her head again, so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear a word of the conversation taking place next to her. 

"She's hiding something…" Jericho muttered, his blue eyes unreadable. Matt snorted.

"Hell Jericho…Lita hides a lot of stuff…" His own dark brown eyes were full of worry for the redhead. "She's exhausted…and we can't rely on Jeff to be sure that she's even sleeping properly…he could sleep through an earthquake." Matt clarified at Chris's questioning look. The Canadian rolled his eyes – somehow that didn't surprise him.

"Do you think it's bad?" Chris turned around, surprise shining in his eyes at the unexpected voice. Trish spoke again, unsure as to whether she was doing the right thing. Matt eyed her warily. 

"What's bad?" 

"Whatever she's hiding – look, I don't know Lita that well, but even I can tell something's bothering her." Trish stated calmly, her blue eyes sincere. She hesitated and then went on…"And if I can tell, it won't take long before other people can too…" Chris sighed, shoving a hand through his long blonde hair. 

"She's right you know…and with all this invasion shit going on, we're gonna have to keep an eye on her…" Matt frowned, the direction of the conversation unsettling him. Still, he nodded. "Especially since Edge and Christian defected – the two of them have always had it in for us and Lita – it'll be worse now…"


	3. Part 2

**Darkness Of My Past**

WWE 

**Disc: **You know the drill – I only own the idea, not the characters. 

**Rating: **R

**Notes: **Set during the WCW/ECW invasion. I will be changing events, matches, etc. as I didn't watch wrestling back then, so if you read something that didn't happen, it's because of that. Plus, I'm having some of the WWF wrestlers defecting to the Alliance simply because it works. 

**Pairings: **Lita/Edge, Jericho/Stacy, Christian/Trish, Lillian/RVD, Molly/Rhyno

**Part (2/?)**

The dark haired man winced inwardly as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley's shrill voice filled the room. Rhyno exchanged a glance with RVD, his dark brown eyes expressionless.

"Dude…how do you put up with this?" Edge hissed at Rhyno, his expression pained. The Canadian brothers winced as the brunette's voice hit a new pitch. Rhyno smirked at his old friend. He and Edge went back awhile, so when ECW had revealed themselves to be part of the InVasion, Edge and Christian had defected.

RVD's eyes suddenly widened imperceptibly, but only Rhyno noticed. He frowned, the Man Beast's gut suddenly clenching as he turned into what the Alliance leaders were talking about in their little circle. Edge and Christian exchanged a glance, Rhyno's expression not escaping their notice. They followed his line of sight, stopping when they reached the group who ran the Alliance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damnit Stephanie…I have bigger things to worry about than your little vendetta against some redheaded slut!" Triple H told his wife exasperatedly, a frustrated expression on his face. Stephanie scowled.

"Oh, c'mon Hunter…you heard the things she called me! Are you going to just let that go?" She hissed angrily, her brown eyes flashing. Paul Heyman watched interestedly and quickly spoke before The Game replied.

"Hunter, Stephanie may have a point. Look, some redheaded tramp isn't worth much in the grand scheme of things, but you have to admit, some of the WWF wrestlers are quite attached to her…the Hardy's…" He smiled greasily and continued. "And Chris Jericho to mention a few…" 

Triple H's expression didn't change, but his wife saw a glimmer of interest light up in his eyes. Shane McMahon picked up Heyman's train of thought, his voice sharp.

"So if you go after her, you get to Jericho and the others…I like it." A slow smile spread over his face. He looked at his brother-in-law impatiently. "Really Hunter, what do we have to lose?" 

Triple H sneered and shrugged. "Whatever. Just leave me out of it. As I said before, I do have better things to deal with." The large man walked away to over where the Dudley Boyz were standing. Heyman turned back to face both siblings.

"So we're going to go after Lita…and you know, I know just the people to send after her." He turned his beady eyes towards the group, quite aware that they had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. 

The short balding man walked his way towards them, confident in his abilities to talk people into things. He nodded at Edge and Christian, turning to face Rob and Rhyno. 

"I know that you were listening to that conversation, but it actually works for me – I won't have to explain myself. I want you to go after Lita – you know how she works, and if the two of you go after her, it'll hurt that much more…" He noticed interestedly that both Edge and Christian looked confused. Now, while he wasn't quite sure if that was the natural states of the blondes or not, it could come in useful later on. Heyman turned his gaze back to the two dark haired men, watching as they exchanged a look, their expressions blank.

Rob raised his eyebrow slightly and Rhyno nodded slightly. Both men turned to look at the short fat man, Rhyno staring down at him to emphasize their size difference. 

"What do you think Rhyno? Should we go after Lita?" RVD drawled mockingly, and Rhyno smiled eerily, shrugging. RVD continued, his voice soft.

"You know Heyman, I really don't think we should…and judging from Rhyno's expression, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to either…" Both men shrugged and stared at Heyman, who was slowly turning a dark shade of purple.

"Excuse me? No? You can't say no!" He sputtered, his dark eyes wide with anger. "I'm going to give you one more chance to change your mind…will you go after the fucking slut or not?" 

The only reaction either man displayed was the slight narrowing of their eye's and the tightening of their jaws. Still, you could hear the barely contained anger in Rhyno's voice.

"No…"

**TBC**


End file.
